Colaborating
by K-Flyer
Summary: The Priority Homicide Division continues to share cases with the FBI. Can Brenda and Fritz catch the bad guys while new distrations making their way into the squadroom? I do not own The Closer. Completed
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Closer fic, I hope I do the characters justice.

Disclaimer: I don't own the closer or any of the characters featured in it

* * *

Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson stepped out of her car and threw her large black bag over her shoulder. The yellow police tape was already set up around the scene in front of the courthouse and her team stood on the wrong side of the tape as Chief Pope conversed with a man in an FBI jacket. Almost instantly Sgt. Gabriel was by her side catching her up on the morning's events.

"Ten thirty this morning LAPD officers Tim Alberts and Berny Westen, were transporting the defendant, Denis Bates, into the court house for his bail hearing when a red van drove up and two men got out and shot Bates. The officers fired back, but the assailants had semi automatics," He spoke quickly as Chief Johnson approached the police tape.

"And why aren't we inside beginning our investigation?" Brenda asked as she arrived at the tape.

"Apparently the defendant has had dealings with many powerful gangs all over the country. The FBI was fighting us for custody when he was killed. Now they want the case," Gabriel moved in front of the Chief, putting himself between her and the crime scene.

Just as she was about to duck under the tape and but in between Pope and the FBI rep, the two parted ways. Pope emerged from the crime scene in front of the team.

"We'll be sharing this case with the feds. I don't want to hear about anything negative during this investigation," Chief Pope threw a quick glance in Brenda's direction as the rest of Priority Homicide Division nodded. "Go ahead."

Brenda had watched the FBI rep enter a black van parked on the other side of the crime scene and as her team moved in on the scene Fritz and two other FBI agents climbed out of the van. They entered the yellow barrier and Brenda made a beeline to them. Before she could open her mouth Fritz quickly introduced her to his team.

"Deputy Chief Johnson, this is Agent Peters," Agent Howard nodded to a tall, broad man on his left, "and Agent Osmond," he motioned to a young woman with her brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, carrying a messenger bag over her shoulder.

Brenda quickly pointed out the members of her team and made the necessary introductions. The two FBI agents then joined the P.H.D in looking over the bodies and the rest of the scene. Brenda and Fritz remained in their spots.

"You didn't tell me that you had your own team." Brenda spoke quietly out of the side of her mouth.

"It's not exactly something that I was supposed to share," Agent Howard looked down at his Fiancé.

"Buzz!" Shouted Flynn, bringing everyone's attention back to the three dead bodies lying on the court house steps.

Buzz snapped out of whatever daydream he was in and then continued to follow Lt. Flynn through the crime scene. Chief Johnson and Agent Howard then joined in the investigation. From what they could gather Bates was shot first, three times in the back. Then Alberts and Westen together received a total of fifteen bullets in their torsos. Together the teams combed over every inch of the scene. When they believed that they had finished they gave the coroner the OK to enter the scene and collect the bodies. Then an officer ran towards the Priority Homicide Division.

"Two men in a red van just carjacked a blue sedan twenty blocks north of here,"

"Thank you," Chief Johnson shouted back and then turned back to her team, "Sanchez and Daniels,"

"On it Chief," they quickly set off to the second crime scene.

"Osmond go with them," Agent Howard ordered.

"Yes sir," She quickly ran to catch up with the two.

Chief Johnson looked up at Agent Howard accusingly. But he returns her glare so for now she won't start anything.

* * *

Back at the murder room the board was quickly covered with pictures from the crime scene and other tidbits of information they had gathered. Sanchez, Daniels, and Agent Osmond returned about twenty minutes after everyone else had.

"The owner of the sedan, Lucy Holden, said that the two men entered her car through the driver's and passenger's doors pointed their guns at her and then threw her out." Daniels read from her notes.

"She said that they could have been Caucasian or Latino, they had dark hair and wore cheap sunglasses," Sanchez stated.

Brenda looked at the board intensely and then looked around the squad room. Fritz stood by the door, her detectives sat at their desks, Agent Peters stood between Tao and Sanchez's desks while Agent Osmond, had found an empty chair and had moved it over to the side of Gabriel's desk. Her feet rested on the side of the desk and her legs held up something that she was moving a pencil across furiously. At some point Buzz had snuck into the room and was standing a few feet from Daniels desk. With Brenda's silence Agent Howard took over.

"Dennis Bates is wanted across the country. Recently he's associated with several gangs in the area and has managed to piss off quite a few of them. Any one of these gangs could have set up the hit," Fritz looked back to Brenda expecting her to jump in, but she remained quiet, just a moment longer.

"Sanchez, check with the gang unit, I wanna know who wanted Bates dead the most, Daniels, I want the prison logs, who's been seeing him, who does he talk to? Gabriel, check with the court house, who knew where Bates would be this morning?" Brenda picked up her bag from the corner of Provenza's desk and briskly walked towards her office.

"Peter's assist Sgt. Gabriel, and Osmond…" Agent Howard trailed off when he saw how intensely focused she was, "Agent Osmond."

Brenda stopped in her tracks and watched. It took a second or so but she eventually looked up at him.

"Osmond, how's it coming?"

"I'm almost finished sir." She returned back to her project.

From where Brenda was now standing she could see over Agent Osmond's shoulder and saw that she was holding a sketch pad against her legs and had a sketch of a man with a roundish face, dark hair, and sunglasses going. Fritz had reached Brenda and they walked to her office together. Just as she reached the door she remembered.

"Thank you."

Then the team set off on their assigned missions and Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson and Agent Howard entered her office. Brenda went for her not so secret stash of snacks but stopped herself before Fritz could have a peek into the drawer. She flashed a quick smile and then sat down behind her desk. Pope walked in and shut the door behind him.

"So where are we?"

"We're putting together a list of all his enemies, and anyone that he's had contact with while he was in prison," Brenda said.

"Good, good. Two cops are dead. There's a lot of pressure to solve this one quickly, any promising leads?" Pope asked

"Not yet," Brenda shook her head.

Pope nodded and then turned to leave. He looked back for a split second and then left the room. Suddenly there was a pounding sound on the glass. Brenda and Fritz looked up to see Agent Osmond extremely excited holding up her sketch of one of the suspects' to the glass. They get up went to see what the big fuss was about.

"This sketch is based off of the description that Lucy Holden gave me,"

"Do you recognize him?" Chief Johnson asked looking from the sketch to Agent Osmond and then back to the sketch.

"No," Chief Johnson looked at Osmond as if the Agent had gone off the deep end, while Agent Howard watched and waited, "but I know this tattoo, I've drawn it before."

Agent Osmond pointed to a tattoo on the right side of the suspect's neck and circled it with her pencil.

"So where's the other sketch?" Chief Johnson looked Agent Osmond directly in the eye.

"In one of my sketch books," Agent Osmond answered and then Agent Howard put his face in his hands and sighed.

"What?" Brenda looked up at Fritz.

"Do you know how many sketch books she has?" Agent Howard sighed.

"No," Brenda looked from Fritz to Osmond and back again, "How many?"

"Between the ones I have with me and the ones back at the FBI, somewhere between seventy and eighty." Agent Osmond smiled hoping that it would distract two from the numbers.

Deputy Chief Johnson's eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly. Agent Howard, feeling some not so nice words coming Osmond's way, quickly spoke up for his Agent. "But she's got the books filed in a system, right,"

Agent Osmond nodded, "Yes, It'll only take a few hours to look through them."

"Hours!" Chief Johnson came close to the line between speaking and shouting.

"Why don't you go back to the office and pick up your sketches, and we need the gang database too." Agent Howard nodded towards the exit as he spoke.

"Yes sir," Agent Osmond quickly started to the door.

"Provenza and Flynn, go assist Agent Osmond," Brenda ordered while not looking up from the ground.

Provenza and Flynn got up from their desks and followed Agent Osmond out the door.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back, with more Brenda Leigh, enjoy.

* * *

Shortly after noon the squad reported back to Chief Johnson with no real leads. Fritz leaned against the wall next to the white board, now with Agent Osmond's sketch on it, and Agent Peters stood next to Gabriel. According to Sanchez none of the gangs that they were watching ordered a hit on Bates, but he did interact with a lot of gang leaders. Daniels said that Bates only had a few visits, from his lawyer, and Gabriel's snooping around the court house turned up nothing.

"Only the Judge, two attorneys, and court officers knew he was coming,"

"And none of them had a grudge against Bates?" Chief Johnson asked turning to Sgt. Gabriel.

"No, only the attorneys and the Judge knew Bates's history," Gabriel looked down at his file and then back up at the Chief.

"And none of them have a criminal record," Agent Peters added.

"Gang connections?" Agent Howard stood up from his spot against the wall.

"Only Bates's lawyer, Eric Borean, he's a public defender, he's had to defend a few gang members before.

"Ok. Bring in this lawyer, I wanna speak to him," Chief Johnson concentrated on the board, "Also, I wanna know which gangs Bates associated with the most, and what he did to make them want him dead."

Agent Osmond returned holding a few sketchpads and a black box with many plugs for different cables. Behind her came Provenza and Flynn both carries two large white cardboard boxes. Agent Osmond handed the black box to Tao.

"Here's the FBI database,"

"And here are the sketch books," Flynn dropped his boxes onto Provenza's desk.

"All eighty six of them," Grunted Provenza as he dropped his boxes next to Flynn's.

Agent Howard opened the boxes and started handing out packs of sketch books that were bound together in red tape.

"The gang's name is written on the tape and the sketches are order from most serious and numerable offences to least," Agent Osmond grabbed two packs of sketches and took a seat in the back of the room.

While Daniels and Agent Peters went to pick up the lawyer, Sanchez set off to dig up as much information on Bates's "friends" as possible, and Tao started the download of the FBI database. Brenda went into her office to review the case so far, the rest of the squad started to go through the sketchbooks.

* * *

Some time later Brenda looked up from her desk and noticed that Buzz had joined the squad in looking through the books. He sat next to Agent Osmond and had a strange smile on his face. He tapped Agent Osmond on the shoulder and she turned. Buzz showed her a sketch that Brenda couldn't quite see, but she could see Agent Osmond's reaction. She blushed, said something to Buzz, snatched the book away from him, quickly closed it, and stuffed it into her bag. Brenda couldn't help but notice that the sketchbook was different from the others, in fact is was deep pink with a sparkly trim and lettering.

"I got it," Flynn jumped up and showed off the sketch he'd found.

Brenda got up from her chair and entered the main squad room as Agent Osmond got up and examined the sketch, "Tito Santos seventeen years old, member of the Os Reis Brasileiro" Flynn read from the notes that Agent Osmond had written at the bottom of the sketch.

"The Brazilian Kings," Translated Agent Peters.

Tao pulled up the gang's info on the computer, "Founded in Brazil by a small group that believes that they are descendants of Incan Royalty, they focus mainly in drug and human trafficking. Only in the last few years have they set up chapters in the states." Tao looked up to see Chief Johnson standing behind him.

"They just set up a group in L.A. last month; they're not strong enough yet to do something this big," Fritz said, "and Bates didn't even associate with them."

"But the tattoos are identical," Agent Osmond pointed from the sketch of Tito Santos to the sketch on the board.

Buzz grabbed the sketch off the board and handed it to Osmond. She placed the sketches on a desk next to each other. She was right, the parts of the tattoos that could be seen in the sketches were identical, a lightly decorated outline of a point over a corner where the letters "I" and "S" were visible in a swooping font.

"She's right," Everyone turned to look at Tao as he pointed to his computer screen and read a short passage, "All members of Os Reis Brasileiro have a tattoo on the right side of their necks of a detailed crown with the word "reis" on it."

"I've seen it, the whole thing," Agent Osmond grabbed a blank piece of paper started to sketch, as she drew she spoke to Agent Howard, "A few months ago you brought in a member of Os Reis Brasileiro. I saw the tattoo," She finished and handed Agent Howard a drawing of a pointed jeweled crown with Reis written in a fancy script.

"How did you do that?" Gabriel looked down at Agent Osmond.

"Photographic memory," Answered Osmond and Buzz simultaneously, and the group turn to look at Buzz.

"Right? I mean you must have one have done that," Buzz spoke quickly.

A silence settled over the squad room. Then Daniels, Sanchez and Agent Peters returned, "We've got Mr. Borean in interview one," Daniels said

"I'll be right there," Chief Johnson gathered some files and stuffing them into her bag.

"So here's what I got on Bates," Sanchez handed over a few files to the Chief, "He would target drug gangs and say that he was in importing and exporting. He'd sell them information so that they could to move their goods without any problems from us. Once they'd trust him with big shipments he'd change some details last minute and make off with the drugs and the money. That's a list of the gangs that he's cheated the most since he's been in LA."

Chief Johnson nodded and put the file from Sanchez into her bag.

"Bring them in, today," She said as she headed to interview one.

* * *

After interviewing the lawyer and multiple gang bosses back to back to back Brenda went into the electronics room. Agent Osmond was sitting at the table with Buzz. As the squad discussed the interviews Brenda noticed that Buzz and Agent Osmond had a little game of footsie going on under the table.

"What do you think Chief?" asked Daniels, "Chief!"

Brenda looked up, "What do I think about what?"

"Do you think this is worth looking into?" Daniels repeated her question.

"Yes, in fact I wanna look into all of their records, finance, criminal, clients, all of them," Brenda picked up her bag and headed to the door.

By now it was far past quitting time, and because they can't get to the files until tomorrow, they had no where to go. So they all set out for home. Or better put Agents Howard and Peters went back to the FBI to get their cars and the rest of the squad went to the parking garage. Sgt. Gabriel was escorting Chief Johnson to her car when Buzz and Agent Osmond stepped out of the elevator, holding hands. Brenda ducked down next to her car and pulled the sergeant down with her.

"Chief what are you-"

"Shhhh, that Agent Osmond and Buzz have been make'n oogley eyes at each other all day." Brenda watched Gabriel to make sure he didn't stand up and then turned back to keep and eye on Buzz and Agent Osmond.

Even though they were a row and a few cars away, with the help of the echoes in the parking garage they could hear just about everything that the lovebirds were saying.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" Buzz asked as he took his and Osmond's bags and put them in the back seat of his car.

"We spent the day surrounded by L.A.P.D detectives and FBI agents, I'd be surprised if they didn't know about us," Osmond leaned on the trunk of the car.

"Were we that obvious?" Buzz walked around to the back of the car and stood next to Agent Osmond.

"We're not exactly good liars. They have to at least be suspicious of us," She sighed.

"Yeah, do you wanna head home?" Buzz walked around to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door.

Osmond nodded, "Good idea," she stepped into the car and Buzz closed the door behind her.

Buzz then walked around the front of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. They kissed quickly and then pulled out of the parking space and drove away. Deputy Chief Johnson and Sergeant Gabriel stood up slowly.

"Well see you in the morning Sgt.," Brenda said cheerfully as she reached into her bag and began the search for her keys.

"We just eavesdropped on Buzz and an FBI agent and that's all you have to say," Gabriel seemed baffled.

"For now," Brenda finally found her keys and unlocked her car and climbed in.

* * *

Thank you, thank you so much for reading chapter two. Review and there will be more chapters to come.


	3. Chapter 3

TA DA! Chapter 3

* * *

Buzz and Agent Osmond walked towards the Priority Homicide squad room together. The hallway appeared to be abandoned so they had no qualms about holding each others hands. In his free hand Buzz held the breakfast that they had picked up on the way to the Parker Center and Agent Osmond held her special sketch book in hers. They spoke softly to each other and held back smiles and giggles. That was, until Agent Howard and Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson stepped into the hallway from the murder room. Buzz stopped dead in his tracks and Agent Osmond turned away from him to see their superiors staring at them.

Buzz leaned into Rebecca and quickly whispered into her ear, "I think they know."

"The both of you, my office now," Chief Johnson ordered and then turned and briskly walked to her office, with Agent Howard right on her heals.

Agent Osmond and Buzz quickly put some space between them and entered the squad room, where the rest of the Priority Homicide Division and Agent Peters watched them until they entered the Chief's office. Brenda closed the blinds as they entered and then sat at her desk, Fritz stood next to her.

"Now, what is going on between you two?" Chief Johnson asked leaning over her desk.

Buzz and Agent Osmond turned to each other and then back to their bosses. Chief Johnson stood up, sighed, and rubbed her brow.

"How are we supposed to have a productive investigation with you two love birds flying around each other all day, I want answers right now. Buzz," Brenda leaned over her desk in Buzz's general direction.

"Rebecca," Agent Howard leaned towards Agent Rebecca Osmond.

"OK," Buzz sighed and took Rebecca's hand in his, "We've been dating for a while."

"How long is a while?" Chief Johnson asked.

"Six months," Rebecca answered.

"You just transferred to LA last month," Agent Howard stated.

"But I was here six months ago. Then I was transferred to San Diego, then New York, and then Miami. We managed to stay in contact and I put in a request to come back to LA, and now here we are," Rebecca smiled and turned to Buzz.

"Since it's apparent that you two can't be in the same room together without flirting with each other, Buzz stay in the electronics room, and Agent Osmond stay with my team, and out of that room," Chief Johnson ordered and let out a sigh.

Buzz and Rebecca nodded and left the office. Brenda put her face in her hands and closed her eyes.

"I'll go check on how things are going," Fritz started to the door.

"Thank you, thank you so much," She looked up as he exited the room.

When she looked back down she noticed that Agent Osmond, Rebecca, had left her sparkly sketch book behind. She waited for a second and then walked over and picked up the sketch book. She walked back to her desk and then as discreetly as possible she opened the book. On the front page it read Happy Birthday, Love Buzz. The first few pages had amazingly accurate sketches of normal everyday things, birds, trees, nature stuff. But then the Buzz sketches began. She caught him in every possibly way, happy, bored, and even sleeping. After that Chief Johnson learned that Agent Osmond was not only a brilliant sketch artist but a cartoonist as well. There were these cute little cartoon drawings that were very simplistic, yet it was easy to identify who the subject was. In a few of the caricatures, that was what she believed they were called, Rebecca had given Buzz a little video camera or a laptop or a bubble with a sentence in it. Next came the detailed sketches again only this time they were of Fritz, and Agent Peters, and FBI Agents that Brenda had seen in passing. But there seemed to be a lot more of Fritz than any other FBI sketches. And then again with the cartoons. Brenda couldn't help but smile at the little Fritz's. But when she reached the end of the FBI caricatures her smile quickly disappeared.

Brenda saw her own face on the paper, and on the next page and the next. Her expressions too varied, serious, smiling, stressed, and so on and so on. Every once in a while another member of the squad would have their face on the paper but Brenda was alarmed at how many times she had been captured on the paper, and at so many angles. But never veering from her pattern the cartoons followed the sketches. Brenda had to admit that they weren't as bad as she thought they would be. She was depicted in a simple sweater or blazer and a flowing skirt. There were even a few where she had on a little sun hat. And in every little caricature she was holding her big black bag. Then she saw one where she had a small bubble coming from her mouth with the words Thank you. Brenda had to admit that, that one was cute. She even got that small grin back on her face. But then she turned the page and her smile went away. It was a sketch of them together, her and Fritz. The picture looked so familiar. Brenda turned around and saw the picture. It was taken for their Christmas card and it had come out so well that she'd framed it and now it sat on the table behind her. Brenda had seen enough. She closed the book and as she walked through the murder room she slipped it onto the desk that Agent Osmond had commandeered for the investigation.

* * *

Brenda and Fritz clumsily moved around their kitchen trying to set the table for lunch and read the case files simultaneously. Just as the table was set and their lunch was warmed in the microwave the two collided and dropped their files. They each bent down quickly to pick up their respective papers. They each looked down at the mess of papers and then up at each other.

"You're investigating Buzz?" Brenda asked as she picked up her files.

"Rebecca is a child, I wanted to make sure that she's not getting in over her head," Fritz said to Brenda as they both stood up.

"You think that Buzz, my Buzz is trouble?" Brenda questioned Fritz growing more and more irritated.

"You know what I mean, he's young man, in LA, he's-" Fritz looked down at the files that he'd picked up, "Why do you have Agent Osmond's employee records?"

"I was just checking up on her," Brenda put down the papers she was holding.

"Brenda, how can you possibly prosecute me for looking into your team, when you're looking into mine?" Fritz angrily put his papers down on top of Brenda's.

"I was just trying to watch out for Buzz," Brenda glared at Fritz.

"And I, Rebecca," Fritz retorted.

"Why are you suddenly calling her Rebecca? She's now Rebecca," Brenda leaned in towards Fritz.

Fritz took a deep breath and the let it out slowly, "Why don't we both just admit that we were wrong and try to have a nice lunch together."

Brenda nodded and then got a wicked smile on her face, "Or we could, look through their files together," she picked up Agent Osmond and Buzz's employee records as she flashed Fritz the sweetest, most charming face she had.

* * *

"Did you know that she went to art school in New York?" Brenda asked as Fritz drove them back to the Parker Center.

"Yes," Fritz answered.

"And the FBI paid for it?" Brenda turned to Fritz.

"Yes," Fritz sighed for this must have been the hundredth question by now.

"And," She paused.

"What?" Fritz asked as they pulled up to a red light.

"They're living together," Brenda pulled out Buzz's file and pointed to the current address slots on both his and Agent Osmond's papers, in which the same address was listed.

* * *

Review Please, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 everyone, ENJOY.

* * *

Brenda looked around the squad room after the team updated her on the case. Someone was absent, or was it two some ones?

"He's in interview one," Gabriel stated as he entered the murder room.

"I think you'll find this bit interesting," Daniels said as she handed Chief Johnson a file.

She read it over quickly and smiled.

"This is good keep looking, thank you" Brenda said as she headed for the electronics room.

She entered the room and saw that Buzz was alone, watching the monitors. He handed her, her ear piece and she noticed paint specks on his hands. She stared at them and Buzz just smiled back at her. Normally she would have asked but she had a confession to get. She walked back around to the interview room, where Fritz was waiting for her. She took a deep breath, smiled and then opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Borean," Brenda smiled.

* * *

Buzz and most of the squad, plus Agent Peters, watched the interview from the electronics room along with Chief Pope. Agent Osmond, with damp hair, waited outside of the electronics room since it was off limits to her. She saw Tao running towards her and she opened the door for him. He ran into the room and grabbed the microphone.

"Chief," Tao began, "You're not gonna believe this."

* * *

Agent Osmond peeked her head into the room as Tao turned and spotted her.

"Take this to the Chief," Tao said as he handed her a small bunch of papers.

Osmond nodded and quickly made her way to interview one. She knocked on the door, and Agent Howard opened it for her. Agent Osmond walked in and handed Chief Johnson the papers. Osmond quickly left the room but once the door was closed she turned around and watched through the window. She couldn't hear much but she could see how the lawyer was reacting to whatever the Chief was saying. It was when he jumped up from his seat that Agent Osmond choose to walk away from the door and back to the electronics room.

* * *

Brenda and Fritz watched as Mr. Borean was taken to a holding cell in cuffs. His story was that he'd represented so many gang members and criminals and gotten them off for horrible things that he couldn't handle it anymore. He knew that he could have won Bates's case and couldn't face it. So he used his connections to order the hit. The cops were never supposed to die though. So he gave up the names of the men he hired and Chief Johnson "promised" that the DA would go easy on him. The team emerged from the electronics room and headed back to the murder room to finish up the paper work for the case. Will walked up to Brenda and Fritz.

"Good job," He smiled and looked at the two of them, and then walked away.

Agent Osmond tried to walk by them without being noticed. She failed.

"Agent Osmond, when did you get here?" Agent Howard asked

"Shortly after you two went into the interview," She answered.

"Why is your hair wet?" Brenda asked as Buzz rounded the corner.

"I had to wash up before I came in," Agent Osmond didn't meet their eyes.

Brenda saw Buzz's paint speckled hands and connected the dots. She sighed and then looked to Buzz.

"Go wash your hands," Buzz nodded and headed to the men's room.

"You're excused," Fritz said to Agent Osmond.

"Hold on a second," Brenda glared straight at Agent Osmond, "Fritz could you go on, we need to have a bit of girl talk."

Fritz didn't like the way that sounded but Brenda would find a way to get to Rebecca eventually, better now in the Parker Center than out on the street. So he walked to Brenda's office and took a seat behind her desk.

Brenda turned back to Rebecca and smiled, "Let's go for a little walk,"

Rebecca nodded and walked with Chief Johnson, away from the murder room.

"I'm not one to beat around the bush Rebecca, is it OK if I call you Rebecca," Brenda spoke in a soft and caring voice.

Agent Osmond nodded, though she didn't like the way Chief Johnson could change her tone so quickly.

"So you and Buzz, you two happy?" Brenda asked.

"Yes," Rebecca answered quickly.

"Good, that's good," Brenda paused, "Listen, Rebecca, I'm not going to waste your time,"

Brenda's voice changed from a sweet caring tone to that of a killer "Why do you have so many sketches of me in your book?"

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"That pink sketchbook of yours, with the sparkles. I took a peek and you've got quite a bit of sketches of me, and Fritz. Why?" Brenda came close to that line between speaking and yelling again.

"I always draw someone a lot when I first meet them, especially when they're important," Rebecca answered.

"What about the drawing of our Christmas card?" Brenda inquired.

"Huh? Oh, you mean that picture on your desk?" Rebecca questioned

"Yes, that one."

"Agent Howard has it on his desk too, I saw it when I was first assigned to his team and I drew it as practice. The first one came out pretty bad so I try again every once and a while. I think that this last one is the best so far," Rebecca spoke quickly but with precision.

"Really?" Chief Johnson didn't believe a single word coming out of the agent's mouth.

"Yes," Rebecca's voice sounded desperate.

"OK then," Brenda's voice returned to that false caring tone, "Thank you for talking with me, thank you so much."

Rebecca walked towards the murder room and Chief Johnson headed the other way. She knew that girl was up to something but she didn't have the time or energy to pursue it right now.

* * *

Brenda sat in her office finishing up the case papers. She dotted all her I's and crossed all her T's. Everyone else appeared to have gone home long ago. The sun had set and the office lights were out, Brenda had to use her desk lamp to see what she was writing. Suddenly her door swung open and Buzz stormed in. His hair was a mess and his cloths were disheveled.

"Buzz-" Brenda started.

"What did you say to her?" Buzz cut her off.

"What?" Brenda was puzzled.

"What did you say to Rebecca?" Buzz was fuming.

"Nothing, we just had a little chat," Brenda had never seen Buzz angry before.

"Really? Because she thinks that you don't like her, and that you're gonna to get her transferred out of LA," Buzz met Brenda's eyes and gulped.

"That's ridiculous," Brenda took off her glasses.

"Well, are you, going to get her transferred?" Buzz sighed and fell back into one of the chairs.

"No, no, Buzz. No," Brenda stood up and walked around her desk to stand in front of Buzz.

"It took so long for her to come back to LA," Buzz ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Chief Johnson, "We just don't want to go back to the long distance thing."

Brenda looked sympathetically at Buzz. He must really care about her she thought as Buzz calmed down.

"Sorry," Buzz didn't know what else to say.

He stood up and walked to the door than he turned.

"You know, you would probably like her if you gave her a chance," Buzz left Brenda's office and walked out of the murder room.

* * *

Review Please. Seriously I want feedback about this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter

* * *

It had been just over a month since the Bates case, and now Brenda stood by the table in the dining room trying to make a decision. Fritz had a big sting operation today and Brenda wasn't sure whether she should make, meaning order in, dinner or if Fritz wanted to celebrate and go out for dinner. After having lived with Fritz for a while she had noticed a pattern in his behavior whenever he was involved in a sting. He would wake up early and leave for work before they could have any sort of conversation in the morning. Most of the time he'd be ready to go before she was even out of bed. He would kiss her cheek and whisper into her ear that he loved her and then leave before she could respond. That was exactly what had transpired that very morning. In all honestly Brenda wasn't really pondering dinner but why Fritz was so late. She had passed worrying and flown into panic mode. Brenda kept thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to her Fritz that could be keeping him from her. She tried to remind herself that Fritz was a great FBI agent and that if anything truly horrible had happened she would have been contacted by now. As much as she tried to reassure herself her imagination would rebel and flash a truly ghastly image of Fritz into her head. Brenda was sitting now, she tapped her foot and rapped her fingers on the table. She heard the door open and jumped up, nearly knocking down the chair in the process.

"Fritzy?" Brenda asked anxiously.

"Yes," Fritz sounded exhausted as he dropped his suitcase and keys.

Brenda walked around the corner to meet Fritz and gasped. His right arm was in a sling.

"Brenda…" Fritz stepped towards her as her eyes began to tear up.

"Wha…wha…"Brenda couldn't even form the sentence in her mind.

"It's just a dislocated shoulder, I'm fine," Fritz spoke calmly as he wrapped his good arm around her.

"Are…are you sure, I still have my vicodin," Brenda started to the bathroom but Fritz grabbed her arm.

"I am fine, I'm not taking any painkillers," Fritz met Brenda's eyes as he pulled her close to him.

"I was worried," Brenda said quietly as she leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I should have called," Fritz peeked up at the empty dining room table, "Would you like me to go get some dinner?"

Brenda slowly nodded, keeping her head on Fritz's chest.

* * *

Fritz patiently waited as Brenda moved a chair next to his and set her plate down next to his own. Even though his right arm was in a lot of pain he was perfectly able to use his left hand to feed himself. He watched as Brenda cut up his food, glad that he was able to sneak the snacks into a cabinet before Brenda could see them. He felt guilty for not calling, or warning her about his shoulder, and making her worry. So on the way home from picking up dinner he stopped at a small bakery that Brenda used to frequent. Fritz wasn't stupid, he knew that he was being an enabler, but she'd been doing so well lately, he hadn't found chocolate in the house in over four months. He didn't want to set her back, but chocolate sweets were the only things he could think of that could get her stop worrying about him, and forget about his shoulder. Well the only thing that wouldn't put further stress on his shoulder that is. He didn't want her to be worried about him while he had so much on his mind. Fritz was glad when Brenda handed him a fork, for a while there he thought that she was going to try to feed him.

Brenda wanted to lean on Fritz or wrap her arm around him, but she sat on his right and didn't want to upset his shoulder. She was relieved that Fritz was OK, except for his arm, and felt silly for thinking that something had happened to him. But at the same time her fears had been confirmed by Fritz's injury. For once Brenda didn't know what to say, so they sat their in silence and ate their meal. Fritz finished first and Brenda tried to take his plate, but he stopped her and carried it into the kitchen. He returned moments later with his left hand behind his back.

"I'm sorry," Fritz said as pulled out a bag that Brenda quickly recognized.

Brenda smiled as she bit her lip.

"I thought that we could enjoy these," He set the bag down in front of Brenda.

Slowly she opened it and pulled out all sorts of chocolate candies. It seemed as though she was using every bit of will power she had to not run out of the room with the bag and eat it all. Instead, Brenda and Fritz ate the chocolates together, feeding them to each other, smiling, laughing, and enjoying each others company.

* * *

Brenda entered the bedroom as Fritz was settling in under the covers. His sling lay on his nightstand next to the small lamp. Brenda climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her body. She then turned to Fritz.

"Are you sure you don't-" Brenda started.

"No," Fritz cut her off, "They popped my shoulder back in before lunch, its okay, I don't want painkillers."

The gears in Brenda's head began to turn.

"If you were done before lunch then why were you so late?" Brenda sat up in bed.

Fritz sighed, "Because I spent the rest of the day trying to oppose Agent Osmond's transfer."

"What, she put in for a transfer?" Brenda was shocked.

"No. She was transferred here for this particular case, and even though she's involved with other cases, since this one is now closed they want her back in D.C," Fritz said.

"Washington," Brenda couldn't believe it.

"Apparently her mentor is retiring and they want her to take his place," Fritz paused for a second, "They _really_ want her."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Brenda asked.

"I've been trying all day and…nothing," Fritz looked down at the covers.

"So, she's…" Brenda trailed off.

"Leaving," Fritz said what Brenda could not.

* * *

Review Please. Seriously I want reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi there. I realize it's been a while but since The Closer hasn't been on it's hard to write about her. But with the up comming season just a week or so away I found the spark to write again. Enjoy

* * *

Buzz had been distracted ever since he got the news. He reacted slower than usual, and was quieter. He had never been one to interrupt or speak out of turn but he was definitely much quieter. He seemed absent minded and just not there. Even the shenanigans of Provenza couldn't cheer Buzz up. Brenda couldn't really blame him, relationships are hard. She hadn't really had an opportunity to talk to Buzz about any of it, and then they got the call. A boy went missing on his way home from school. Being a critical missing the FBI was sure to be involved. They were already at the house by the time PHD got there. Fritz met Brenda as she got out of her car.

"Harrison Garett Jr., ten years old, moved to LA with his mother, Sarah Garett, a month ago. Father was a marine, Harrison Garett Sr., died two months ago," Fritz turned to Brenda.

Squad cars zoomed up and down the street as dogs ran around with their noses to the ground.

"Have you started a neighborhood canvas?" Chief Johnson asked.

"Yes," Fritz answered.

"Good, good. Continue," She said as they walked up the stone path to the house.

"They moved in with the mother's sister, Samantha Tanner, her husband Daniel Tanner, and their fourteen year old son, Nathan. The family doesn't have a lot of money," Fritz stopped outside of the door.

Brenda nodded, understanding Fritz's covert message.

"They're inside waiting to talk to you," Fritz opened the door for Brenda.

Chief Johnson made a beeline to the family sitting together in the living room. Mrs. Garret and Mrs. Tanner sat next to each other on the couch while Mr. Tanner sat next to his wife and Nathan sat in a recliner next to the couch. Mrs. Garret was near tears and her family was trying to convince her to stay seated. Brenda sat down in a chair opposing the couch the family had gathered upon.

"Hello, I am Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson of the LAPD, I believe that you've already met Agent Howard," Brenda started up the conversation.

"Yes," Mrs. Garett nodded, "What are you doing to find my son?"

"We are gathering as much information about him as possible," Brenda looked at the entire group, "Have any of you seen anyone strange hanging around, maybe watching Harrison?"

"No, no," Mrs. Garett answered quickly, and the rest of the family agreed.

"Who reported him missing?" Chief Johnson asked.

"I did," Mrs. Tanner replied.

"And when did you realize that he was missing?"

"Around five, I come home from work a little after four. I thought that Harrison had tagged along with my son again, to go biking. They've done it a few times before. But when they didn't come back I called Nathan on his cell phone. He said that Harrison wasn't with him. I called Sarah and then 911," Mrs. Tanner nodded every once and a while as she spoke.

As Brenda continued her questions she noticed that the Tanner boy, Nathan was being very quiet, and trying to avoid looking at her. She focused mainly on the sisters.

"Does he have any sort of identifiable features, birthmarks, or anything that he always has on him?" Chief Johnson asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Garett looked up, "he wears his father's dog tags."

Chief Johnson looked over her shoulder, making sure that Sgt. Gabriel wrote that down.

"Could I see his room?" Chief Johnson smiled softly.

"Go on," Mr. Tanner nudged his son.

Nathan stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He looked back and waited for Chief Johnson to follow him.

"Do you and Harrison get along?" Chief Johnson inquired as they walked down the narrow hallway.

"Yeah, I guess, we have to share a room," Nathan mumbled and didn't turn around to speak to Chief Johnson.

They reached the end of the hall and arrived at a door that was slightly ajar. Nathan backed up against the wall so that Chief Johnson could pass. She'd just put her hand on the door when Nathan turned to go.

"If you could help us sort through your and Harrison's things it would be a big help," Nathan stopped at the sound of the Chief's voice, "Thank you, thank you so much."

Chief Johnson opened the door and was surprised to see Agent Osmond standing in the middle of the room. Nathan entered the room and sat on his bed.

"That side of the room is Harrison's," He muttered as he pointed to the bed opposite his own.

Chief Johnson looked at the wall that Harrison's bed was against. It was covered with pictures he'd drawn. On the small shelf at the foot of the bed was an American flag in a triangular case. And on the night stand next to his bed was a picture of Harrison sitting on his father's shoulders, both of them smiling. The bed was made, military style, it looked as if she could have bounced a coin off of it. Chief Johnson took a few steps forward to stand next to Agent Osmond.

"Hello Chief Johnson," Agent Osmond continued to examine the pictures.

"Agent Osmond, I thought you were leaving," Chief Johnson and Agent Osmond never met each other's eyes.

"I am, in two days. I was supposed to take today off but," she paused, "I couldn't."

Brenda nodded, "Have you had a chance to-"

Agent Osmond pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. A detailed sketch of Harrison with his name, age, height and weight scribbled in the bottom corner. Agent Osmond pointed to the writing.

"He's small for his age,"

Brenda read the notes, three foot seven and only eighty pounds, he was small. Chief Johnson stuffed the sketch into her bag and then turned to Nathan.

"Is there something that you want to tell me Nathan?" Chief Johnson asked.

"No," He mumbled and stared at the floor.

"Are you sure? Because if you are hiding anything then you are only hurting Harrison," Brenda looked down at him.

The boy played with his fingers and sighed nervously.

"Do you know where he is? Brenda kneeled down and glared at Nathan through his long bangs.

"No, no," Nathan shook his head furiously, "I just,"

"What Nathan, please be honest with us, we need to know everything in order to help Harrison, or don't you want us to help him?" Chief Johnson leaned in towards Nathan.

"We ride our bikes to school and back together everyday. But today…" He trailed off.

"What happened Nathan?" Chief Johnson softened her eyes and the rest of her face followed.

"My friends wanted to go jumping, in the construction site a few blocks from here. Harrison can barely stay on his bike on flat pavement, and the last time he came with us he nearly broke his arm, so I said he couldn't come with us," Nathan looked up slightly and for a quick moment met Chief Johnson's eyes.

"So you let him ride home on his own?" Chief Johnson spoke sweetly.

"No. I-I rode with him to the corner. I watched him till he was half way here and then I left," Nathan picked up his head and swept his bangs out of his face, "This is all my fault isn't it?"

Chief Johnson didn't answer him. She stood up and found Sgt. Gabriel standing behind her, taking notes. Agent Osmond nudged the Chief and nodded towards Nathan, who now had his head in his hands and was on the verge of tears. Chief Johnson sighed.

"Thank you Nathan, you've been a big help," Brenda gave the boy a weak smile.

* * *

Oh, new case. Ah, missing child. Stay tuned to learn how it all works out, and don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter up and ready to read.

* * *

The squad gathered in the temporary command center, the big white tent next to the FBI van, in front of the house.

"How's the canvas going?" Chief Johnson requested.

"We got nothing, no one saw Harrison with any men, or any sort of abduction," Agent Peters reported.

"Chief, if this boy was picked up by someone he would have fought and screamed. He would have made a scene," Tao said.

"And where's the kid's bike?" Flynn put in his two sense, "It'd be hard to haul a hysterical kid and a bike into a van."

As the squad continued to discuss the case Brenda looked at the mobile white board. Thoughts ran through her head as the squads comments passed through her ears. And then it came to her.

"He knew him," Chief Johnson spoke softly.

Agent Howard turned to Chief Johnson and raised his brow.

"If Harrison knew his captor he wouldn't fight. He could have even arranged to meet him some where," Chief Johnson turned to her squad.

"I see where you're going with this," Gabriel started to write on the board, "He's just lost his father and is looking for another man to fill that void."

"I want their route to and from school retraced, somebody had to have seen Harrison with this guy. Get officers on that now," Chief Johnson ordered.

Sanchez poked his head out of the tent and relayed the orders. Brenda looked around the room and saw Fritz talking to Agent Peters. Fritz left the tent and Brenda followed him.

"Agent Osmond is still inside," Fritz opened the front door for Brenda.

"Why?" Chief Johnson asked as she headed down the hall to Harrison's room.

"She's building a physiological profile on the kid," Fritz tried to keep up with Chief Johnson in the narrow hallway.

Chief Johnson entered the kid's room. There was Agent Osmond sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with a black sketch book on her lap. She was examining every inch of Harrison's half of the room. She didn't even realize that Chief Johnson and Agent Howard had entered the room until Agent Howard cleared his throat. Agent Osmond jumped up and closed her book.

"Are you finished in here?" Chief Johnson tried to sound sweet but she couldn't hide her frustration.

Agent Osmond looked around the room quickly, "Yes."

Chief Johnson turned and walked back out to the makeshift command center. Fritz and Agent Osmond walked behind her and she could hear them whispering. When they entered the tent Agent Osmond saw her sketch of Harrison posted on the board. She looked over the entire board quickly and then turned to Agent Howard, he in looked at Chief Johnson.

"Would you like to say something to me?" Brenda asked.

"I've got an alternative theory," Agent Osmond was nervous but tried to keep it out of her voice.

As the other members of the PHD entered the tent they didn't get to close to where the Chief and FBI agents stood. No one was sure how Chief Johnson was going to react. They all knew that she hated being wrong, and didn't take it well when she was in fact wrong. But her being wrong had never come up in an investigation of a missing child before. The silence lasted just long enough for everyone in the tent to get very nervous.

"What are you waiting for, tell us," Chief Johnson went and sat down in the chair closest to the white board.

Agent Osmond turned to the board and smiled. She took a deep breath and then turned back to face the criticism and cynicism of the LAPD.

"While the thought of Harrison getting kidnapped by a stranger is still a possibility, I don't think that he's befriended a pedophile and gone to meet him," Agent Osmond took out one of her black sketch books, "His father was, and is, his hero. Harrison sees him as this untouchable god like figure. If he were to replace his father with someone else they would have to be just like his father, perfection. Not to mention he is not anywhere close to getting over his father's death, he's not ready to replace him."

"Where are you getting all this from?" Flynn asked, reminding Chief Johnson that the squad was there.

"His room. He keeps a picture of his father next to his bed and the flag from his funeral close to him. He keeps them there to remind him of his father and comfort him," She paused for a moment to see the reactions of her audience, "Which brings me to his drawings. They don't indicate abuse of any kind, just sadness. If he'd met someone then he still wouldn't be sad? And after talking with his mother I've been able to sort his drawings into three subjects."

At this point she opened her sketch book and pulled out several sketches that she had taken from Harrison's wall. She put up three on the board together and then three more a bit farther down and then one more an inch or so from the last grouping.

"These drawings," Agent Osmond pointed to the first group, "are of a tree house that Harrison and his dad built together."

"And these," She pointed to the next grouping, "are of the house he lived in on the military base."

"And she didn't know what this was," Agent Osmond pointed to the last drawing, "But the thing that all of these have in common, besides an artist, is that they are all buildings. Not a single drawing in his room had people in it. Kids usually draw people, friends, family, the people that they see everyday. Harrison is always drawing buildings, and kids that age don't have an appreciation for architecture, and all of these structures are very basic, no spires or intricate parts. So the reason that he drew these, the reason that he has them hanging on his wall is that comfort him in some way."

Agent Osmond took in a breath after saying all that. She watched and waited for reactions. Chief Johnson stood up and the room fell silent. She walked over to Agent Osmond. They were similar in stature so neither one was too physically threatening to the other.

"I do think you've got something here with your art psychology," That lit up Agent Osmond's face, but it was premature, "I will take what you've said into consideration, but this does not give me a lead to go on. I will adjust the investigation as I see fit but I have to continue it in this direction."

Agent Osmond nodded.

"If you can give me a name or a location or something we can go on then we will turn this investigation around and go wherever your information leads," Chief Johnson turned to face her squad, "what have you found out?"

* * *

And the plot thickens, review please.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Wow there is no excuse for me not updating for like a year but heres a new chapter and I hope that its good.

* * *

The PHD and the FBI worked franticly to find something that would lead to Harrison. Only Chief Johnson, Buzz, Provenza, and Agents Howard and Osmond were in the mobile command center. Brenda stood in front of the board while Buzz checked his equipment and Provenza kept track of the canvas area via large maps hung up on the makeshift walls. Fritz and Agent Osmond sat at the table looking over various documents. Agent Osmond hadn't been able to put the drawings down, or forget about them. There was something here, she knew it. For a ten year old they were really good. Sure the shading was off, and the lines weren't very straight, but none the less, very good. Fritz leaned over and whispered to Agent Osmond.

"Do you have anything?"

"Aside from a missing boy with an inferiority complex who misses his father to death and has a lot of artistic potential? Nothing," Agent Osmond managed a respectful grin.

"Chief!" Flynn yelled as he ran into the tent.

Chief Johnson turned from the white board and looked at the detective.

"A woman on Chassel remembers seeing a boy matching Harrison's description biking up her street everyday for the past two weeks." Flynn said after removing the toothpick from his mouth.

Chief Johnson turned as Provenza found the street on the map. The school, boys' route to school, and their house had already been marked on the map.

"Here," Flynn pointed to a spot two blocks over and four blocks up from the house.

Chief Johnson put on her glasses and looked at the map, "Refocus the canvas to that area, and find out if anyone can positively identify him."

"There wouldn't happen to be any warehouses around there, would there?" Agent Osmond craned her neck to see the map from her spot at the end of the table.

Brenda and Fritz scanned the map but Fritz found the answer first, "Yes, a whole lot of them one block from where he was spotted, why?"

"Because these pictures, the ones his mother couldn't identify," Agent Osmond led up the drawings, "they're warehouses."

"Provenza, I want everyone on that lot looking for any sign of Harrison," Chief Johnson ordered.

"On it," Provenza went outside.

Agent Howard looked to Agent Osmond and then to Chief Johnson

"Let's go," He said waving for Agent Osmond to follow.

* * *

Chief Johnson and Sgt. Gabriel pulled up to the warehouse lot as Agents Howard and Osmond spread out a map on the hood of the van. Chief Johnson climbed out of the car and walked over to Fritz.

"There are over fifty old abandoned storage facilities on the lot," He looked to Brenda.

"Daniels is on her way with a warrant, but lets get a search going," Chief Johnson examined the map.

Gabriel relayed the orders as Daniels arrived with the warrant. Within minutes there was a row by row search of the lot. But after forty minutes and no sign of the kid Chief Johnson grew impatient.

"Agent Osmond," Chief Johnson turned to the FBI agent.

"Yes,"

"Is there anything you can do?" Chief Johnson asked.

Agent Osmond turned and looked at the mass of a wall in front of her. Though she appeared to be concentrating on the buildings she was actually seeing all of young Harrison's drawings in her mind. They flashed by her one by one until she found it.

"1-4-7-3," Agent Osmond turned back to Chief Johnson.

"What?" the Chief was puzzled.

"That was his house number on the military base. Is there a ware house number 1473?" Agent Osmond looked at the map.

"Here," Gabriel pointed it out towards the back and far left of the lot.

* * *

Harrison's bike was against the wall of storage facility number 1473. On the doors of this particular warehouse there were large chains and a lock, there were no open or broken windows.

Chief Johnson stepped back and looked at the building. His bike was only a few steps from a ladder that went up to the roof.

"He didn't go into the building," Fritz and Agent Osmond looked at Chief Johnson, "he was on top of it."

"Makes sense. He feels inferior because of his size, his father built him a tree house so he could feel bigger. He loses his father and the tree house so he looks for another place to feel big," Agent Osmond looked up at the top of the ladder.

"Where are the stairs?" Chief Johnson looked at her squad.

"We can't use the stairs Chief," Flynn said.

"Why not," Chief Johnson took a step towards the lieutenant.

"Every building on this lot is condemned, the stairs can't hold more than ninety pounds," Flynn twisted the toothpick in his mouth.

"Will the ladder hold us?" Agent Osmond asked.

"It should," Flynn shrugged.

"Provenza, and Daniels stay on the ground. Everyone else with me," Chief Johnson grabbed onto the ladder.

She tried to climb it quickly, but it was very difficult with her bag over her shoulder and in her long skirt and heels. But she eventually she reached the top of the ladder and swung her leg over the ledge to land safely on the roof. Immediately she started to look around. The good news was that she couldn't see a body, the bad news was that she couldn't see Harrison either. Sgt. Gabriel was next up the ladder, followed by Sanchez, Flynn, Tao, Agent Osmond, and Fritz. The seven of them inspected every inch of that roof. It was Tao who found the first break of the case.

"Chief, we've got blood," Tao shouted across the roof.

The entire team came running to Tao. He stood next to what looked like a large metal box but was actually a vent. The top of the vent was covered by a metal grid, half of which folded over the other half. The opening was small but plenty big enough for Harrison to fit through. Tao shined his flashlight down into the vent and revealed a dent with a red stain on it.

"Let's get a rescue team up here," Gabriel yelled.

* * *

The squad stood a distance away from the vent while the rescue team studied it. The captain of the team walked up to Chief Johnson.

"I'm sorry but none of my guys will fit though the opening, and the grid isn't moving," The captain looked the Chief in the eyes but then quickly looked down.

The captain was right. All the guys on the rescue team were big, bulky, hulks of men. Eyes immediately turned to the two smallest people on the roof, Chief Johnson and Agent Osmond. Agent Osmond looked at the chief quickly, noticing the skirt and heels.

"I'll go," Agent Osmond volunteered before the Chief had a chance to open her mouth.

The captain nodded, "Let's get you suited up," he led Agent Osmond away from the squad.

* * *

Agent Osmond had on a jump suit and a harness with a rope threaded through it. Currently Buzz was attaching a small camera to her helmet, which transmitted a signal to a small portable monitor, along with a microphone and an ear radio receiver. He carefully placed the helmet on her head. Buzz wore a head set that would later be used to communicate with her while she was in the ventilation system. The sun was setting on the California coast and lights were being set up around the vent. Buzz checked the camera's signal and tested the microphone.

"Are you ready?" Buzz asked through the microphone.

Rebecca nodded.

Buzz made some last minute adjustments and then watched as Rebecca walked over to the vent. The communication equipment was set up on another vent a few yards away from the one that Rebecca would be climbing down in a few moments. He kneeled in front of the monitor and watched the camera feed. As the rescue captain gave Rebecca instructions the priority homicide division began to gather around the monitor. The rescue team held onto the ropes that would soon suspend Rebecca in an air vent. She swung her feet over the vent and set her legs into the opening.

"I'm going to put Chief Johnson on now, please be careful," Buzz said and then handed off his head set to Chief Johnson.

* * *

AN: So thats the new chapter, if anyone read it I hope that you enjoyed it and would be kind enough to revew it. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

hey so this is the next chapter sorry about the wait ive been busy with life and such etc.

* * *

Agent Osmond took slow deep breaths as she lowered herself down the vent shaft. The vent was out of repair and very narrow, even when she curled her shoulders her clothes would get caught on small sharp edges. Chief Johnson was speaking into the headset and Osmond could hear Agent Howard and the others in the background. She pulled tight onto the rope to stop at the dent with the red stain on it. The camera transmitted the image up to the monitor and Buzz saved it before the Chief gave the go ahead for Agent Osmond to continue. She lowered herself slowly watching the light above her get smaller and smaller. Then she looked down, she had been told not to but she did it anyway, and what she saw cut through her heart like a knife. Down at the bottom of the shaft she could see white and red sneakers attached to small legs wearing jeans. This was what appeared on the monitor and caused a group sigh of melancholy.

"Go on," Chief Johnson ordered.

Agent Osmond inhaled and exhaled before letting herself fall the last few feet to the bottom of the shaft. Her feet hit the ground and it shook under her. She tried to grab onto the walls but there was nothing to hold onto. On the roof Buzz's heart nearly skipped a beat and the team held their breath. But the vents held up and Agent Johnson crouched down to examine the body. Another duct met this one perpendicularly. Half of Harrison was in the vertical shaft and the other half in the horizontal one. He was mangled and contorted, bones broken and limbs twisted in ways that they should never be. Agent Osmond tried to maneuver around the body but the shafts were just too small. She leaned over the body and held herself up against the opposite wall as she stuck her head into the horizontal vent. At this angle she could see a large puddle of blood under Harrison's head. Agent Osmond slid down the wall a bit further but stopped herself before she could fall onto Harrison. She caught a glimpse of something in the duct next to Harrison's body. She tightened the rope and tried to climb into the vent without touching Harrison. Agent Osmond aimed the light of her helmet down the length of the duct and realized that it was Harrison's backpack lying next to him.

"Agent Osmond!" Shouted Chief Johnson into the microphone.

She didn't realize it but the Chief had been trying to talk to her since she caught the image of the body on the camera.

"Can you hear me?" Chief Johnson asked, rather loudly.

"Yes," Agent Osmond spoke softly, barely audible in fact.

"Get back up here, now."

* * *

Chief Johnson watched as officers sawed down the section of vent that contained Harrison's body. She stood by the main entrance with her team and Fritz. The plan was to get the body down and try to salvage whatever was left of the crime scene, then to notify the family, and then head home for the night. Thus far progress was slow, and Brenda turned away from the vent. Now clearly dripping blood. She heard a noise, a small weak noise but a noise none the less. It came from behind one of the vans. Chief Johnson walked to the van and peaked around the hood, she saw Agent Osmond sitting on the ground, trying to silence her own sobs. Brenda walked around the van and Agent Osmond quickly jumped up and wiped away her tears.

"Chief Johnson," Agent Osmond said looking to the ground.

Brenda looked Agent Osmond up and down. She still had on the jump suit and boots the rescue team had given her. There were small rips in the suit with red stains around them. Her eyes were bloodshot, she bit her lip to stop her tears from escaping. Brenda opened her bag and dug through it, eventually pulling out a tissue. She handed it to Agent Osmond.

"Thank you," Agent Osmond wiped her eyes and then blew her nose.

Brenda put a caring arm around Rebecca and took her hand in her own. The poor girl was shaking. They slowly walked away from the crowd of officers and the vans to a more private area of the yard. They stood by the ladder that they had climbed up what seemed like a life time ago. Rebecca leaned against the wall and then slide down into a fetal position. She took a breath and then looked up at the Chief.

"How do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" Brenda tilted her head to the side trying to meet Rebecca's eyes.

"How do you spend so much time and energy trying to get inside someone's head, and then they don't exist anymore," Rebecca paused and took a deep breath, "I know his dreams, his fears, and how he saw the world. How am I supposed to forget him?"

Brenda didn't answer right away. She gently placed her bag on the ground and then crouched down to Rebecca's level.

"Don't, don't forget him, you can never really forget," Brenda met Rebecca's eyes and knew what she was about to say, "I find that, despite what we've been taught, making a case personal is an advantage, we're more driven and focused, we _need_ to solve the case and we _need_ to hear them confess."

Rebecca stared blankly at Brenda, as her jaw quivered. She pulled her legs tighter to her body. Brenda placed her hands on top Rebecca's, the agent seemed to be shocked by the chief's gesture.

"I'm not denying that it's hard or that it hurts. But I think that it's a lot better than the alternative of pretending that they weren't people. No one can do what we do for very long if they approach it that way. We have to make it personal, to a certain degree. We can't let it control us, we can't bottle it up, it'll just hurt more that way. We need to let it out and let it make us do what we have to," Brenda paused to take in a breath.

Brenda looked around then withdrew her hands and placed them on her knees to stand. Rebecca suddenly wrapped her hand around Brenda's wrist. Their eyes met and Rebecca managed a very meek smile.

"Thank you," Rebecca released Brenda and they both stood.

They walked back to the crowd separately. Chief Johnson took her place between the FBI liaison and her second in command. Agent Osmond made her way to Buzz, he stood at the edge of the mass, his video camera ready on his shoulder. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him. She rest her head on his shoulder and watched as the section of vent was finally separated from the rest system and lowered to the ground. Buzz kissed Rebecca's forehead and then pressed the record button.

* * *

Agent Osmond sat in the FBI van outside the Tanner/Garret home and watched Chief Johnson and Agent Howard deliver the news to the family. His mother had started crying the moment she saw Chief Johnson and Agent Howard without Harrison. The family rushed to her side and tried to comfort her as two strangers informed her that her son was dead. Agent Osmond turned away from the house, she didn't have to guess what would happen next, she already knew. First condolences would be offered, then Chief Johnson would say that they would continue investigating. Agent Howard would chime in that it would be the LAPD's case as Harrison was no longer a missing child. They would promise to keep the family informed and again offer condolences. Then they left the home, they walked down the path together and stopped at the gate. They exchanged some words and then went their separate ways, Chief Johnson to her car and Agent Howard to the FBI van. He climbed into the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition.

"Sir," Agent Osmond began.

"Yes," Agent Howard felt a question coming on.

"Yesterday was my official last day as a member of the Los Angles division of the FBI right?"

"Right, no one expected to see you today, or expects to see you tomorrow," Agent Howard smirked, "And you aren't due to start in D.C. for three more days."

"Yeah," Agent Osmond sighed, "Three whole days."

"I suggest that you use that time to settle any unfinished business," Agent Howard smiled and then pulled the FBI van away from the curb and drove down the street.

* * *

the end of this chapter review please and ill try to update this one before another year goes by


	10. Chapter 10

So this is the next chapter this wait was not as long as the last one, still very sorry about that, but here it is.

* * *

The sun shone through the windows of the Parker Center early the next morning. Brenda had just stepped off of the elevator and started towards her office. She was surprised to see Agent Osmond standing just outside of the squad room. Brenda put a smile on her face.

"Good morning, are you here to see Buzz?" she asked.

"No actually," Agent Osmond stood up straight, "I came to see you."

Brenda was puzzled; it must have showed on her face because Agent Osmond immediately started to explain herself.

"I'm going to be leaving L.A. in three days. I can't just pack while this case is still open," Agent Osmond paused, "I'd like to help, anyway I can, please."

Brenda met the desperate eyes of the FBI agent.

"Well since you are no longer on the FBI's clock, I suppose you that can join us," Brenda spoke hesitantly.

Life seemed to reenter the young agent as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Thank you Chief Johnson, I won't let you down." Agent Osmond nearly sprinted towards the electronics room.

* * *

Chief Johnson and Sgt. Gabriel stood in the morgue, dressed in the light blue papery gowns that they wore whenever they entered this depressing room. Harrison's pale body lay on the metal table, stitched up after the autopsy. Dr. Morales opened a manila folder and read his finding.

"There were no signs of sexual abuse."

"Well that's good," Brenda nodded and released an internal sigh of relief.

"COD was blood loss, my best guess would be from this head wound. He broke his neck at the fourth vertebra, and had a broken clavicle, radius, femur, tibia, and multiple ribs. All consistent with falling down a ventilation shaft."

Sgt Gabriel grimaced and stared at the small boy's body. Chief Johnson emitted a simple, "Ugh."

"There were no defensive wounds or any signs that he tried to stop falling," Dr. Morales closed the folder, "But I did find these on the back of his neck."

Dr. Morales turned Harrison on his side to reveal tiny circular marks in a virtually perfect line across the back of his neck.

"What does this all mean?" Sgt. Gabriel asked.

Dr. Morales shot a look at Sgt. Gabriel, "In my opinion the blow to the head knocked him unconscious for the rest of the fall and he never regained consciousness."

Before Sgt Gabriel could say another word, Chief Johnson stepped between the two men.

"Thank you Dr. Morales, thank you so much," Chief Johnson made a beeline for the door and Sgt. Gabriel followed behind her.

* * *

Chief Johnson posted the autopsy pictures on the white board in the squad room. Pictures from the ware house and the Tanner house were already posted as well as some of Harrison's drawings. Chief Johnson began the brainstorming process, asking questions, searching for any reasonable answer. Then the phone rang on Sgt. Gabriel's desk, and after a few mumbled words Gabriel looked up at the chief.

"It's Mrs. Tanner, she wants a word with you," Sgt. Gabriel held his hand over the mouth piece.

"I'll take it in my office," Chief Johnson briskly walked to her office and shut the door behind her.

She sat at her desk then took a deep long breath as she reached for the phone.

"Mrs. Tanner," Chief Johnson said calmly.

"Yes. It's my son Nathan. I sent him to his friends house this morning, so that I could be with Sarah ten minutes later he comes running in with a bloody nose and a black eye. And he won't talk to me, I just don't know what to do," Mrs. Tanner spoke rapidly.

"Alright Mrs. Tanner calm down for a moment. We'll be right there," Chief Johnson stood up.

"Thank you," Mrs. Tanner said before Chief Johnson hung up the phone.

* * *

Chief Johnson slowly opened the door to Nathan's room. The young boy lay on his bed holding an ice pack to his eye. There were blood stains around his nose and mouth, and his knuckles had small abrasions on them.

"Nathan," Chief Johnson spoke softly.

He sat up, still holding onto the icepack. He wouldn't meet her eyes. Chief Johnson sat down on the edge of Harrison's bed, across from Nathan. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she mentally prepared for this interrogation. She knew that Agent Osmond was outside trying to keep the frantic mother relaxed and more importantly out of the room.

"Nathan can you tell me what happened? Did someone hurt you?" Chief Johnson asked.

"No I lost a fight," Nathan mumbled angrily.

"Lost a fight huh, with who?" Chief Johnson leaned in towards Nathan.

"Just some guys," Nathan refused to look up.

"Who started the fight?" Chief Johnson's tone grew harsh.

"I did," Nathan looked up quickly, meeting her eyes for just a moment.

"Why Nathan?" Chief Johnson asked, "Why did you start the fight Nathan? Was it because of Harrison?"

Nathan flinched at Chief Johnson's words and she knew that she had him.

"Nathan look at me," Chief Johnson ordered and the boy looked up, "Did you do this because of what happened to Harrison?"

"Yes," Nathan broke his silence and looked Chief Johnson straight in the eye.

"Who was it Nathan?" Chief Johnson cheered up at her progress.

"These guys from school, they always pick on Harrison because he's small and quiet. People don't know about his dad so they don't cut him any slack. I saw them this morning when I was going over to Danny's. They said that they had fun with him yesterday, and one of them was wearing Harrison's dog tags," Nathan paused, "It had to be them right?"

"Now Nathan, this is very important. Do you know their names?" Chief Johnson asked.

"No," Nathan shook his head and Chief Johnson sighed, "But I know where they live."

* * *

Chief Johnson stood in the electronics room with the PHD, Agent Osmond, and Buzz. On the monitors showing the interrogations rooms were two boys around thirteen years old. Chief Johnson sighed and rubbed her temples. Then she grabbed up her bag and left. A moment later she appeared on the screen and her voice came over the speakers.

"Hello I'm Deputy Chief Johnson of the LAPD and…"

"Do you think these guys really killed the kid? They're still kids themselves" Sgt. Gabriel questioned the room.

"Don't let them trick you cuz they're kids. We see people kill for no reason all the time, what makes kids any different?" Sanchez answered.

"Don't we get a lawyer?" A voice of one of the boys came over the speakers.

"Your parents have decided to wave your rights. They trust that you haven't done anything wrong so they are going to let me ask you a few questions," Even through a video screen Chief Johnson's glare was unnerving.

"So which one of you is James?" Chief Johnson asked?

"I am, but everyone calls me Jimmy" answered the smaller of the two boys.

"So that means that you're Edward," Chief Johnson turned from the smaller boy to the larger one.

"Eddy," He stated bluntly.

"Alright then, Eddy, Jimmy, I just have a few questions for you."

The team watched as Chief Johnson systematically wore down the boys until one of them finally slipped up.

"Yeah Harrison gave me these," Eddy grabbed the dog tags hanging from his neck.

"Really? Because I have witnesses that saw Harrison leave his house the morning he died wearing those. But you just said that none of you saw him that day." Chief Johnson quickly retorted.

The two boys looked at the Chief dumbfounded. Neither of them knew what to do or what to say.

"I know that you two were the last to see Harrison. So whoever tells me what happened gets to leave first," Chief Johnson crossed her arms over her chest and waited less than a minute for one of them to break.

"We saw him riding home on his bike. We started chasing him and he went to this warehouse place. He went up onto the roof and we followed him," Jimmy quickly.

"Shut up man," Shouted Eddy.

The smaller Jimmy turned and looked at bigger Eddy, terrified.

"No! Jimmy, look at me," Chief Johnson met the boys eyes.

"We took his backpack, played some keep away. Then we tossed it down the vent." The boy finished quietly.

"And then he tried to get it," Chief Johnson glared at the two boys.

* * *

Rebecca released a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding. The relief that she felt by the confession was contradicted by a sudden tightness in her body from the thought that these boys lives were over. She jumped slightly when Buzz's hand covered her own. Everyone in the room was talking as Chief Johnson entered the room. The Chief took off her mic and watched the screens as the boys were arrested for reckless homicide.

"Good job team, we'll let the lawyers settle this one."

There was a consensus of nods and _uh huhs_. The room emptied quickly, except for Buzz and Rebecca. They sat in silence for a moment before she stood.

"I should go, the case is over," She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll stop by your place tonight to help you finish packing," Buzz smiled up on her.

"Thank you," She smiled back at him and then lightly kissed his lips, "Seeya later."

Buzz sighed as she left the room and he began the long process of making multiple copies of the interview and then putting them onto discs. At the same time Rebecca briskly made her way down to Chief Johnson's office. She knocked on the Chief's door and then poked her head in.

"May I?"

"Come in," Chief Johnson looked up from her computer screen.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me see this case out," Rebecca moved to the chair in front of Chief Johnson's desk, "so, thank you."

"Well it was a pleasure working with you, you're welcome to visit us next time you're in town."

"Thank you," Rebecca stood, "I've actually got to get going. I have a lot of packing to do."

Chief Johnson nodded as Rebecca stuck out her hand.

"It was an honor working with you and your team."

Chief Johnson took Rebecca's hand and shook it. When they released each other's hands Rebecca looked down and Chief Johnson smirked slightly.

"Don't be a stranger here," Chief Johnson sat down.

"Alright," Rebecca's hand rest on the door, "Goodbye."

Rebecca left the Chief's office and walked out of the PHD for the last time.

* * *

Review Please so I know that this is not being ignored.


	11. Epilogue

Buzz placed his video tape on the night stand for Chief Johnson. He then slid a long cylinder out from his coat and placed it next to the tape. He felt much more comfortable without the cylinder in his jacket and then quickly left the room to join everyone else at the wedding reception. He smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Brenda spotted the tape and cylinder as she ate the Ho-Ho. She finished the delicious chocolate treat and sat down on the bed, licking her fingers before she touched the tape or the cylinder. She picked up the tape and a small card fell out from under it. She picked up the card and read the cursive writing:

_Congratulations Chief Johnson & Agent Howard  
From Rebecca & Buzz_

Brenda examined the tape and found that it was labeled _Best Wishes_. Brenda smiled and then picked up the long metallic cylinder. She popped the top open and pulled out a large rolled up piece of paper. She carefully unrolled the paper and was awed by what she saw. It was a beautiful oil painting of her and Fritz. It was detailed, vivid, and it left Brenda speechless. In the painting Brenda and Fritz were standing, embracing each other. Brenda wore a bright red blouse and Fritz a dark navy suit with a grayish patterned tie. The portrait ended just above Fritz and Brenda's hips. She was amazed by the portrait, just everything about it. She placed it down on the bed and sighed happily as she placed the tape into the VCR player.


End file.
